Nights: The Imperial Star Crystal
by Slayergirl222
Summary: After two new Dreamers witness Reala destroying a very powerful Star Crystal, the two resolve into finding all of the pieces and bring it back together.  But what dangers will they face when Reala learns of their plan?  Nights/Reala/OC Read & Review
1. Chapter 1: Coraline Stone

Nights: The Imperial Star Crystal

Chapter One

Coraline Stone

Coraline Stone comes from a very wealthy family of three and lives in Seattle, Washington. She is a high-spirited young girl who wanted nothing more than to become not only a costume designer, but to become an actress just like her mother. She had many auditions on stage and she was not afraid of showing her skill to anyone on the stage. Because her popularity grew to the point where everyone loved her, she had many true friends, and all of them loved to hear her perform on stage as the lead role. Unfortunately, she lost her mother to a horrible illness, and because of this, he married another woman, who was just as kind-hearted as her, but was also very playful around everyone. Her name was Hilda Albert and she was an actress just like her mother. She and Coraline got along so well that Hilda often taught the ways of acting out in a crowd and how to play the character properly. But there were also some troubling conflicts as well. Coraline's Aunt Francine didn't like the idea of her becoming an actress. She often tried to interrupt voice-acting lessons with her stepmother to teach her the mathematics and puzzles, which she is good at neither. Eversince their first encounter with each other, they would have an argument over Coraline's future, making her very upset. Hilda even pulled the rug from under Francine's feet one time, causing her to fall. Coraline, who witnessed this at the time, couldn't help but giggle both inside and out. Eversince that day, Hilda vowed not only to be the best stepmother in the world, but also Coraline's bodyguard.

One sunny afternoon, Coraline was in line for an audition for a new movie called Sweet Dreams. She was very excited to go in and perform for the judges. As soon as everyone had done his or her part, Coraline was next in line. She went onto very gallantly, and began to read the lines for her preferred role:

"My guardian spirit is my only companion of this world. She is the only one whom I can trust with all my heart. If you dare try to intervene with our friendship, I will banish you from this realm forever.

"Tibolt, do not be afraid. For I am your guardian, the one who gave you the power needed to save your world and our own from this horrid evil. You are only hope in defeating the forces of darkness.

"The most evilest of all in this world is none other than-"

"What on earth are you doing?" said a cold, adult female voice. Her Aunt Francine, who had somehow found her in the studio, suddenly interrupted her. She was glaring with hatred in her eyes. The judges murmured to each other, confused. Aunt Francine walked up to her, saying, "And why are you here? There is some mathematic work that needs to be worked and I cannot allow you go onto the stage performing these stupid little movies and television shows!"

"Aunt Francine!" said Coraline, angrily. "This is more than a hobby! It's my life!"

"And it's less than homework!" Aunt Francine shot back. "What about your responsibility? What about your future? When you grow up, you will know that adults are a lot smarter than children." She took Coraline's hand and was about to drag her out of the studio, when her stepmother, Hilda, stormed in and grabbed Coraline away from her.

"How dare you ruin my stepdaughter's career as an actress?" she said, angrily. "You know darn well that Coraline isn't interested in this sort of business that you try to pull her into."

"Well, if she thinks that she can act out on stage," said Aunt Francine, pushing her glasses onto her nose, "then I will not tolerate it."

"You are insane!" said Hilda. She than pulled the rug underneath Francine's feet, which caused her to fall. This made Coraline laugh a little bit. She and her stepmother then run away from Francine, who was still very angry with the two for doing this, childish move. Right after they got away, Hilda and Coraline stopped to take a breath.

"Phew!" said Hilda. "Glad we got you away from that ol' business woman. No way is she making my stepdaughter a boring ol' accountant. Huh, sweetie?" Coraline then screamed a little bit at her stepmother's hands. Hilda notices this, and then realizes that she is turning into sand. She screamed in horror and panic, as she was blown away into a vortex, shouting, "Coraline!" As her stepmother disappeared into the vortex and it disappears, she looks behind her, only to find a bunch of dark-colored bats coming after her. She screamed in panic, and as the bats came near her, she ran away. She was screaming in fear and horror as she ran, even tripping over her own foot. One of the bats landed right next to her shoulder, and she screamed as she saw it. She got up and went into a different direction, running as fast she could to get away from them. The chase continued as the world around her turned into nothing but darkness. Suddenly, a bright light had shown in front of Coraline. In that light was a jester-like shadow with only a pair of beautiful, violet, cat-like eyes peeking from this form. She reached out to the shadow, thinking that he or she is her savior. The shadow grabbed her arm, and pulled her to safety from the nightmarish bats. As she held on tight to her rescuer in fear, the light surrounds the two, and the bats recoil from the light in fear. The jester-like being is taking the frightened child to another world.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Terrence Maple

Nights: The Imperial Star Crystal

Chapter Two

Terrence Maple

Terrence Maple is an ordinary kid who lives in Seattle, Washington and goes to Cedarcrest Jr. High School. He is in the wrestling team there, where he often helps his teammates at a match. Out of all of them, he was the best athlete of the team. He won many gold medals for his school and he even made it to the final round on every one of his tournaments. This was because he trained so hard for his entire life ever since he was six years old. The other reason was that he was trying to please both his mother and father. His father worked as a mechanic, fixing broken cars, and even remodeling them. His mother stays at home and pays the bills right on time. She supports Terrence all the way because she cares very much for him. He only had one accident during practice where he sprained his ankle by accident. This injury took at least a few weeks for it to heal, and his mother had tended to it during that time. That was the only setback for Terrence, but no matter how many times he tried to impress his father when it came to wrestling, he would always be kicked, punched, and thrown to the floor by his own father. His mother never liked this kind of attitude from him and has since then been protecting him from any danger from his father. Terrence has since then been having nightmares about being abused by his own father in the same manner, no matter how many times he tried to impress him. He often wondered if he ever loved him or if he hated him for a strange reason. He also wondered why he would do such a thing to his own son or what his past was like before he was around. He often wanted to know from his father, but he never gave a single answer to him about his past. This made Terrence even more curious, but also a little fearful around his father. And so his persistence continues.

Terrence was at his school in a wrestling tournament. He has already reached the final round against a slightly bigger kid from another school. He waited for the moment to strike, crouching like a tiger in the grass. As soon as the bell dinged, he jumped into the ring, and tackled the kid in front of him, pinning him to the ground. He was knocked back a little bit, but he made a quick recovery from this mishap. As the kid was about to tackle him, he actually charges at him, and pins him to the ground, winning the entire tournament for his team. Everyone cheered for him, as he raised his hand in victory. Although his mother was the only family member present, he was happy nonetheless. A few hours later, he and his mother arrive home, only to find his father looking coldly at him in the distance from the living room. Terrence then walked up to him with confidence in his heart.

"Hey, dad," said Terrence, smiling. "Guess what? I won another wrestling match at school today." His father stood up and remained motionless for only a few minutes before Terrence spoke up again.

"Do you wanna see my trophy?" said Terrence, as he held his trophy to the point where his father can see it. "I actually just got it today. If it's okay with you, I would like for you to have it. Just think of it as a gift from your dearly beloved son, okay?" He beamed as he said this to his own father. But the father said nothing. He had his hard-gray eyes staring down his own son. He then swat the trophy out of Terrence's hands, causing it to fall to the ground. Fortunately, the trophy did not break because it was made golden steel. The father then kicked his shocked son in the stomach, punched him in the face, and threw his own son to the ground, just like he has always done. Terrence writhed in pain as he got up, and confronted his father.

"What was that for?" he said in a voice of concern. "What did I ever do to you?" The mother, who had witnessed all of this, began to speak in a prominent voice, "Herald! We cannot have any of this abuse in this house! Do I make myself clear?"

As she said this, the father looks back at his wife, and lifted his hand in front of her. Suddenly, a vortex of some kind appeared from nowhere and sucked Terrence's mother into it, leaving no trace of her. He then put his hand down, looked back towards his son, and pointed his finger at him.

"You will never succeed as a son of mine, Terrence," he said, coldly.

"What?" Terrence asked, with fear invading his face. "What do you mean?"

"You are a failure to me, son," said his father, his voice being more demonic. "You will perish under my influence." He put his arm down, and slowly transforms into a monster version of himself as the room turned into nothing but darkness; a giant, lizard-like being wearing his own father's clothes. Terrence then ran away in fear, panting as he did so, with the monster of a father trailing behind him. He then cried, "Help! Help!" The chase continued for what seemed to be hours, until a sudden bright light came upon the darkened hallway, bringing delight into his heart. He then noticed jester-like being that was all in shadow, except for his violet eyes, which peeked from this shadowy form. He reached his arm towards the shadow, and his savior grabbed it, and pulled him to safety from the lizard-like being. As he held on tight, he looks at his attacker, and sticks his tongue out at him, before he recoils in fear, and he is taken to the world of dreams.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Coraline's Dream Gate

Nights: The Imperial Crystal

Chapter Three

Coraline's Dream Gate

The shadowy jester like being held on to Coraline, who was so frightened of what had happened to her, that she had her eyes shut very tightly in fear. As the two floated downward towards the ground, he looked around to see if anyone was following them. He found nothing however, so he set his eyes back on the frightened child, holding her as if he really cared for her. As the two reached the ground, he lands on an island filled with grass and rocks, whose only decorative looks were the six doors, three of which open to Coraline, and a fountain which gave a rainbow-like color as it continued to flow. The jester-like being looked around for any signs of other life besides him and his new visitor. He only found a brown owl perched on a post nearby, but that was the only sign of life he could find.

"It's okay," he said to the frightened visitor, his voice sounding like a British female. He stroked the top of her head as he spoke. "There's nothing to be afraid of here. The nightmares are gone. There's no need to be afraid." Coraline slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at her savior. She was a little bit surprised to see him upon seeing his appearance. It was what appeared to be a jester-like being wearing a dominantly purple costume. The purple-jester, no longer in the shadows, lets her down gently, making sure not to drop her. He then let go of her, hoping that she was okay.

"Oh hoo, hoo! Well done, Nights!" said the owl, cheerfully. "Well done! You have saved this visitor from a horrible fate!"

"Well," said Nights, smiling in content, his legs crossing over each other, as if he's sitting down, "I couldn't just let her get her Ideya taken, now can I?" Coraline was surprised, because she had never seen anyone or anything like him in her world. She eyed him in curiosity, saying, "Excuse, but who are you?"

"My name is Nights," he replied. "I rescued you from those Nightmarens from earlier. But at least I brought you here for safety."

"Here? Nightmarens?" said Coraline, all confused.

"The old bird will tell you," said Nights, pointing at the same owl from before. "He's very good with explanations, but he has a tendency to keep squawking." The owl was not pleased with his remark.

"Hoo! You should respect you elders, Nights," he said, as approached the two. He went into a halt and landed, with some of his feathers falling of his wings.

"Allow me to explain dear," he said, clearing his throat. "You are now standing at the entrance to what your people would call 'The World of Dreams.'"

"The World…of Dreams?" said Coraline, in curiosity.

"Precisely," said the owl. "A world where humans go if they are fast asleep." Nights, who was a little bored with the owl's speech, looks around one more time for any signs, making sure he didn't miss anything.

"We refer to it as the Night Dimension," said the owl. "And this place is called the Dream Gate."

"If you keep this up, we would fall asleep," said Nights, smiling a joking smile.

"Why, I never!" said Owl, who was a bit angry. Coraline laughed a little bit after hearing this. Suddenly, a door from out of nowhere appeared right behind the trio, glowing a brilliant golden light. Coraline looked behind her was amazed to see that it has been beautifully decorated with stars around the doorframes. There was also a beautiful stain-glass window with a six-sided star on it, which had shown in the moonlight.

"What's that?" said Coraline.

"That is the entrance to the Imperial Star Crystal," said Owl. "How curious that it has appeared before us."

"It is kinda of strange," said Nights, thinking. He then floated towards Coraline, and said, "You can go in there if you want. But be careful in there. Sometimes, Nightmarens would be spotted beyond this door."

"I would love to see it," said Coraline, excitedly. "Please, Owl, please."

"As you wish," said Owl, beaming. "But be warned that, as Nights has told you, there are many dangers lurking within this world. So use extreme caution."

"Yes sir," said Coraline. "I will be very careful." She then walked up to the door, and went through it to this Imperial Star Crystal. While she did so, Nights takes of to another dreamer, hoping to pick him up.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Terrence's Dream Gate

Nights: The Imperial Star Crystal

Chapter 4

Terrence's Dream Gate

Terrence held on tight to his savior as the two floated down to the ground. He was excited and glad that his nightmare didn't advance any further due to the sensitivity in the light. As they reached the ground, he takes a look around his new surroundings. They have landed in an area that has a fountain, and six peculiar doors, with only three of them open to him. He then got himself down, and looked at his savior with a smile.

"Thanks for the save back there," he said, smiling in content. "If you hadn't saved me from my dad, I would've been toast."

"You're welcome," said the jester-like being, sitting cross-legged in the air. He sounded like a British female, but this didn't bother Terrence a bit. "Hey Owl! Guess who I rescued on the way back here." A large brown owl came flying towards the two, flapping his wings weakly.

"Evening visitor," said Owl, as he landed. "I trust that this is your first time here."

"Yes it is," said Terrence, in concern. He looked around, and said, "What is this place?"

"This place is the Night Dimension," said Owl. "A world where people, like yourself, find themselves into while they are fast asleep. What you actually dream is actually this world."

"A world of dreams?" said Terrence in surprise. "No way."

"Oh hoo, listen well young man," said Owl. "Don't be fooled by this term, 'World of Dreams.' It is actually a world only limited by imagination."

"Owl," said Nights, who was a bit annoyed. "It would take forever to explain the whole thing."

"Oh! Pardon me," said Owl, catching himself. "I do tend to rattle on. You may call me Owl, visitor."

"Nice," said Terrence. "Name's Terrence. But my friends call me Terry."

"Terry?" said Nights in curiosity. "This one is a little interesting." He giggled a little bit. Terrence looked around in case anyone was looking. He found no one in sight, however. He then noticed a strange red glow in his hand, as if it was burning. But it didn't hurt him a bit.

"Whoa. What is this?" said Terrence in curiosity. Owl and Nights also saw this and examined his hand.

"Hoo!" Owl hooted. "That is the Ideya of Courage!"

"Ideya?" said Terrence. "What's that?"

"Ideya are sparks of light that dwell within the hearts of visitors," Owl explained. "They create a paradise known as Nightopia."

"No way," said Terrence. "So my 'Ideya' actually creates this paradise."

"Exactly," said Owl. Suddenly, a golden light had shown behind them, as if something is about to appear. Terrence looks behind him only to find a door, decorated with stars among the doorframes, and a stain glass window with a picture of a six-sided star glowing in the moonlight. He was amazed at this sight, for it was his first time seeing such a beautiful design.

"Whoa," said Terrence. "What kind of a door is this?"

"My word," said Owl. "This is the entrance to the Imperial Star Crystal. Now how in the world did it appear before us?"

"That's what I wanna know," said Terrence. He then turned his head towards Nights and Owl, and asked, "Mind if I take a look at it? I don't wanna mess with it, just see what it looks like."

"You may, as you wish," said Owl. "But be extremely careful in that place. There are sometimes monsters, known to us as Nightmarens, lurking about in Nightopia. Once they find you, your Ideya will be lost forever."

"Talk about harsh," said Terrence. Nights, who was a little disappointed in himself for his past experience in teaming up with the Nightmarens, spoke up, saying, "Terrence, I'm a Nightmaren myself, but I was fed up with the Wizeman and his orders, so I left him and my former comrades, and began a new a better life. So don't worry, not Nightmarens are evil."

"Thanks for the tip, Nights," said Terrence. "And don't worry. Just cause you're a Nightmaren, doesn't mean I'll turn my back on you." He did a thumb up at Nights, and went through the door in content, knowing that his friend would never, ever betray him. Nights then takes off, also in content, knowing that Terrence is only the second Dreamer to ever understand him. Along the way, however, a pair of hard-blue, cat-like eyes watched him, waiting for the time to strike.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: The Encounter

Nights: The Imperial Star Crystal

Chapter Five

The Encounter

As Coraline went through the doorway, she came across a chamber, with a one-way bridge, and on the other side, a mysterious star-shaped crystal lay perched onto of a pillar, glowing a beautiful light of gold. This fascinated her so much that she wanted to see what it looked like up close. Suddenly, another dreamer came through the door opposite her own door. A boy with short, black hair, who was a little taller than her by only a few inches and had brown eyes, had come through a different door. He then saw her, and began to wonder who she was.

"Hey," he said, with a calm voice, "I haven't seen you before."

"Who are you?" said Coraline, in curiosity.

"Who me?" said the boy. "I'm Terrence Maple. Terry for short." He extended his hand as a sign of greetings.

"I'm Coraline Stone," said Coraline. "It's nice to meet you, Terry." She and Terrence shook hands. He then said, "So, what brings you here?"

"Um, I was curious about the Imperial Star Crystal," said Coraline. "So I thought I would see what it looks like."

"Hey, that's the same with me!" said Terrence, smiling. "I wanted to check out that Crystal too!"

"Really?" said Coraline.

"Yeah, really," said Terrence. The two laughed a little bit after hearing their goals. They were content as well, because they have found a new friend. They then sat down next to each other, with Coraline on the left, and Terrence on the right. They needed to get to know each other first.

"So," said Terrence. "What do you in your lifetime?"

"Well," said Coraline. "I often do plenty of acting during my free-time. Acting is so much fun. I love to perform on stage and act out my part for the audience. But-"

"But, what?" Terrence asked, who was a little worried about Coraline and her past.

"My Aunt Francine always thought that acting was an annoyance," said Coraline, with a saddened look. "She often wanted me to be a boring accountant even though I was never very good with math and science. She and my stepmother often fought about my future all the time and I was so frightened that I never spoke a single word to my aunt ever."

"Dang," said Terrence. "That's pretty rough. And speakin' of rough, I happen to have the worse dad ever."

"What's wrong with your father?" asked Coraline, who was a little concerned of him.

"Well, here's the skinny," said Terrence. "I go to Cedarcrest Jr. High and I'm on the wrestlin' team at that school. You see I have always tried my hardest to impress my family. This was the only goal I needed to meet. Wrestlin' made everybody happy. Everybody, except my dad."

"What did your father do?" said Coraline, still concerned for Terrence's sake.

"No matter how many times I try to make him smile," said Terrence, continuing his story, "he would just keep beatin' me up, and tossin' me to the ground for no reason. This happens every time I try to bond with him. It also happens when I do somethin' nice for him, like letting him through when he walks by, or helpin' him out with the tools. Major humiliation. Mom got so mad, that she had, at the best of times, chewed my dad out for beatin' up on his own son. Since then she's been threatenin' to call a divorce if he kept that up."

"Oh my," said Coraline. "What a horrible father."

"Yeah," said Terrence. "Tell me about it." The two then stood up, and looked at each other with smile. Suddenly, they sensed that someone was nearby. They hid behind each pillar and peeked from behind them, only to see a red and black jester like being wearing a golden mask. He eyed the Star Crystal menacingly; as if he had found what he came for. The two dreamers looked curiously at the creature, wondering why he was here.

"Who-who is that?" said Coraline, who was frightened by the being's appearance.

"I don't know," said Terrence, whispering. "But he's goin' for the Star Crystal."

"Oh my," said Coraline, in fright. "What will we do?"

"Sshh!" said Terrence. "Let's just hide, quietly." The two hid behind their respective pillar and watched from them. The red and black jester-like being advanced towards the Star Crystal, and grinned wickedly.

"At last," he said to himself. "The crown jewel of Nightopia, the Imperial Star Crystal. Oh how I have waited for this moment." He chuckled, his laugh sounding like a giggling five-year-old child. He took the crystal from its pedestal, and said, "Now, the visitors will no longer dream and their dreams will never become reality." A dark glow then cover the six-sided star, engulfing it with dark energy. The red and black jester then gripped the Star Crystal very tightly, and crushed it with his own hand, leaving only six pieces to be scattered across Nightopia. The two dreamers looked in shock and horror, as if they thought the crystal was important. The nightmarish jester, after being pleased with his own achievement, disappears in victory, having completed his task. The two dreamers then come out of their hiding spots, and looked at the pedestal in horror.

"Oh gosh!" said Coraline. "Oh my gosh! This is terrible!"

"I know!" said Terrence, shocked and horrified. "He just destroyed a majorly important crystal! And now the all the pieces scattered all over our dreams, thanks to the no good red and black jester monster." He then looked down in disappointment. "We'll have to tell Nights about this major problem."

"Nights?" said Coraline, in curiosity. "You mean my friend?"

"Believe it or not," said Terrence, "Nights is actually a Nightmaren. But no worries, he's one of the good guys."

"Wow," said Coraline. "I'm surprised."

"Anyway," said Terrence. "We just witnessed that monster destroyin' a very important crystal. I get the feelin' he's Nights' brother. But never mind that, we need to find those Star Pieces and put them all back together."

"But, how will we do that?" said Coraline.

"It's simple," said Terrence. "We search for each piece through our separate dreams. We'll split up, find three star pieces in your dreams, and three in mine, and once we have them all, we'll meet up back here. Did you get all that?"

"Yes," said Coraline, in agreement. "I know exactly what you mean. Let's go find those Star Pieces."

"Right!" said Terrence. The two then go through their respective doors, back to their respective dreams. The search for the Star Pieces has just begun for the two, and they will do what ever it takes to find what they need.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Coraline Tells Nights

Nights: The Imperial Star Crystal

Chapter Six

Coraline Tells Nights

Coraline, still frightened about what happened to the Star Crystal, makes her way back to her Dream Gate, only to find Owl talking to both Nights and an older girl with short, brown, blonde-streaked hair, brown eyes, is five feet and three inches, and wearing a blue top with yellow stripes on the shoulders, a yellow collar, and the number 77 on the front of it, a pair of light-blue jeans, and a pair of brown, high-heeled boots, who is apparently floating in a green hologram. She ran over to them with panic in her heart. The three then look at her with concern.

"Dearest me," said Owl. "What is the matter, dear?"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" said Coraline, waving her hands hysterically. "We have a problem!"

"Hey, hey, hey," said the hologram girl. "Slow down. What's the sitch here?"

"The star!" said Coraline, pointing at the stain glass window with the six-sided star in it. "It's now broken!"

"What?!" said Nights, wide-eyed in shock and dismay. "The Imperial Star Crystal is destroyed?"

"Yes!" Coraline exclaimed. "Terrence and I witnessed this while we looked at it together. There was this red and black jester like monster in there and he crushed in his own hand!" The girl in the hologram became very suspicious of what the jester-like being looked like.

"Was he wearin' a mask?" she asked.

"Yes he was," said Coraline, in a scared voice. "It was a kind of strange looking gold mask with crows feathers on the sides."

"Oh, this is awful," said Owl. "This crystal is essential for those whose dreams become reality! If this crystal is destroyed, it will bring about chaos and void. Hoo!"

"What do you mean?" said Coraline.

"I guess beak-lips didn't tell you about the Nightmarens," said the girl in the hologram. "They're monsters created by Wizeman to steal Ideya from visitors. Trust me, I've seen them before."

"Oh my," said Coraline, in shock. "But why would they destroy the Star Crystal?" The hologram girl looked at Owl with a look of concern. Owl just flapped about with a look of concern as well.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" the hologram girl asked concerned with the old bird. Owl looked down and then at Coraline who was a little frightened.

"The Nightmarens are planning to destroy Nightopia with enough Ideya taken from visitors," said Owl. "For without Nightopia, the world can no longer find peace in their dreams." Coraline gasped in fright. She didn't realize that this would occur. Nights went by her side and gently stroke her head, trying to calm her down. The hologram girl then looked around for a door that they can go through. She then spotted one; a door decorated with dragonflies on the doorframes, and a lovely butterfly imprinted upon the stain-glass window glowing in the moonlight.

"Hey, guys!" she called to the others. "One of her doors is here." The others looked at where she was pointing, only to find the same door that had appeared. They were relieved because they knew that one of the Star Pieces was behind it. Coraline then noticed a red glow in her hand, as if it was burning it. The glow didn't hurt, however. She then realized that it might be the cause of the door's appearance.

"Perhaps this glow in my hand called it here," said Coraline, positive about her discovery. Nights and Owl examined her hand, and Nights said, "I recognize this light. That is the Ideya of Courage."

"Ideya?" said Coraline. "What's that?"

"Owl," said the hologram girl, "you forgot to tell her about that too."

"Hoo!" Owl hooted. "Please forgive me, Miss Lee." He then turned to Coraline, who was a little curious about Ideya and for what their purpose was.

"Allow me to explain this, dear," said Owl. "Ideya are sparks of light within the hearts of visitors like yourself. They give access to a paradise known to us as Nightopia."

"Paradise?" said Coraline, excitedly. Nights got a little bored with the explanations, and said, "Oh come on. We don't have much time to waste. We need to get those Star Pieces back before the Nightmarens get them." He then flew to Coraline's side and asked, "By the way, what's your name, young lady?"

"Oh how silly of me," said Coraline. "I'm Coraline. It's very nice to meet you."

"Coraline," Nights repeated. "That sounds cute. So, Coraline, do you want to check out Nightopia with me?"

"Yes please," replied Coraline.

"Okay then, let's go," said Nights. He opens the door and goes through it, but not without letting Owl through first. Just as Coraline was about to go through it, the hologram girl calls out to her, saying, "Hey Coraline."

"Yes?" Coraline asked, looking behind her at the hologram girl.

"That red and black jester you mentioned," said the hologram girl. "His name is Reala. Whatever you do, don't go anywhere near this guy. He's very dangerous and he could get you if he had the chance."

"Okay," said Coraline. "Thank you." She then went into the door with caution and hope in her heart. The hologram girl disappears from sight so as not to be seen. Nights then took off to another Dream Gate hoping to find his other visitor friend. But little did any of them know that their enemy was watching in secret.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Terrence Tells Nights

Nights: The Imperial Star Crystal

Chapter Seven

Terrence Tells Nights

Terrence came through the same door he went into when he first got to the Imperial Star Crystal only to find himself back at the Dream Gate. He then noticed his two friends, Owl and Nights, talking to a girl in a hologram. He ran to them, merely because he needed to tell them what happened to the Star Crystal. The three then looked at him with concern.

"Guys," said Terrence. "I've got a major bummer issue."

"What's the matter?" said Nights, concerned.

"The Imperial Star Crystal was destroyed by Nights' brother," said Terrence, with an ominous tone.

"You mean that-!" said Nights, shocked.

"That's right," said Terrence. "The Crystal was broken into six pieces all thanks to your evil older brother."

"Oh this-" said Nights. "This is terrible."

"Hoo!" Owl hooted. "This will mean that no one will ever have a dream come true." Terrence looked at the ground, both in anger and in disappointment. All he really wanted was to see the Imperial Star Crystal for himself mostly for looking and not touching, and now it had been destroyed by his latest enemy. The hologram girl looked around for a door for them to go through, and found one with sheep on the doorframes, and stain glass window with a mountain in it glowing in the moonlight.

"Lucky for us, a door just opened up," said the hologram girl. "So one of these Star Pieces are probably beyond this point." Terrence looked at his hand again, after noticing that it had been glowing red again. He thought for a moment and remembered exactly what Owl had said to him.

Flashback

"Ideya are sparks of light that dwell within the hearts of visitors. They create a paradise known as Nightopia."

Flashback ended

"It's probably because my Ideya called it here," said Terrence showing his red glow to his allies. Nights and Owl examine it very carefully.

"Terry is correct," said Owl. "His own Ideya responsible for calling this door." Nights bumped Owl to the side, saying, "That's amazing, Terry! With you're Ideya, we'll find those Star Pieces in no time!"

"Yeah, but Courage is all I got," said Terrence. "Who knows where the others are at this point."

"If memory serves," said the hologram girl, "your Ideya should be behind the same door as the Star Piece. So not only will you find the Star Piece, you'll regain your Ideya as well."

"Hoo hoo!" Owl hooted. "Excellent thinking, Miss Lee."

"Thank you Owl," said the hologram girl. "So, who wants to go in first?"

"I will," said Nights, raising his gloved hand. "I'll be sure that no one is harmed while we're in there." He floats over to the door, opens it, and goes in, but not without holding it for his allies to go through. Owl goes in second. Just as Terrence, who was last, was about to go through the door, the hologram girl calls out to him, saying, "Terry!"

"Yeah? What's up?" Terrence asked, as he turned around to her direction.

"Nights' 'brother' is named Reala," said hologram girl. "Do not, I repeat, do not go anywhere near this monster. He will take your Ideya and he will kill you if he had the chance. Do not give him that chance."

"I got it," said Terrence. "Thanks." He then goes through the door with courage and hope in his heart. As the door closes, the hologram girl disappears from sight, hoping that no one was watching in the wind. But little did they know that Reala, who was responsible for the Star Crystal's destruction, was watching from above. He chuckled evilly, knowing that they will never succeed in their quest for the Star Pieces. He disappeared into the dark sky, his grin showing in the moonlight.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Spring Garden Part 1

Nights: The Imperial Star Crystal

Chapter Eight

Spring Garden Part 1

After Coraline made it to the other side, she was amazed to see many giant flowers growing around the area. She always wondered what it was like being the size of a bug, and now she has that chance. She ran towards the patio, in hopes of reuniting with Nights and Owl. Surely enough, however, she made it to a lovely scenery, where dozens upon dozens of angelic-like creatures played around the place, giggling in their haste. She approached one of them carefully, hoping not to frighten it. As soon as she made it towards the little one, it turned around into her direction, looking at her in curiosity and wonder. Coraline knelt down so that it was in eye level with her.

"Hi there, little one," she said, greeting the tiny angelic creature. The little creature looked up at her in curiosity. It wondered who she was and where she came from. She gestured to it to come to her and it obeyed. She immediately picked it up and began to play with it. Nights was watching her from a few feet away, hoping that his brother, Reala, wouldn't go anywhere near her. He approached her saying, "That's a Nightopian. You don't need to worry. They won't hurt you."

"Nights, don't forget," a female voice came from above, "we need to find one of the Star Pieces and one of her Ideya." The two look up only to see a female, humanoid creature of Nights' race, with very light yellow skin, brown eyes, and short, brown hair with only the front of it streaked yellow, wearing what appears to be a light yellow, short skirt dress with a bronze yellow belt, with a gold gem in the middle, a gold, diamond-shaped gemstone on her chest, a yellow collar, a pair of light yellow bows on the sides, each one long enough to flow in the wind, and light yellow boots the front side and the top colored bronze yellow. The creature replied, in the hologram girl's voice, "That is before the Nightmarens get either one." Coraline immediately recognizes her after hearing her voice. She knew that the Nightmaren was the same girl from the first time she had met her. She approached her with excitement, saying to her, "I know you! You're that girl from the Dream Gate!" The yellow Nightmaren knew that she would figure it out sooner or later.

"I guess it's about time I introduced myself," she said, as she extended her hand. "Name's Crystal Lee, protector of planet Earth." Coraline shook it, as a way of greeting her.

"Nice to meet you," she said, politely. Soon afterwards, a Nightmaren, who looked almost exactly like Nights, except he was yellow and green all over, flew right passed the three in quick-like speed. He even spun Nights around, which wasn't his intention. He lands only three feet off the ground, hoping that he didn't hurt anyone in front of him. Nights immediately recognized this Nightmaren, saying, "Eli!" The two hugged each other in relief.

"Nights!" said the yellow twin, having the voice of a 12-year-old boy. "Long time no see!" Coraline was confused. She wanted to know how they knew each other. She asked, "Excuse me, but how do you know each other? And how exactly are you related?"

"We're brothers," Nights and Elijah said in unison. Coraline was surprised that Nights even had a brother.

"Two Nightmarens born on the same day," said Crystal. "Don't ask how that happened."

"Hey," said Elijah, "who's the new dreamer next to you, Nights?"

"Oh! I forgot," said Nights. "This is Coraline. The poor thing has a bit of an 'Aunt' problem."

"Well, let me see," said Elijah, moving towards Coraline. He stopped and examined Coraline's palm, knowing that she was new to Nightopia.

"Hmm," he said. "You are a female, born and raised in a wealthy home to two actors, lost the mother at age 6, but gained a kind stepmother at age 7." He then looked up at Coraline and asked, "Am I right?"

"Yes," said Coraline, who was surprised at how he knew about her life. "And Nights is right as well. I have a very cruel aunt who is forcing me to become an accountant. All I really wanted to be was an actress, just like my mother and father."

"Tryin' to keep family traditions, huh?" said Elijah, understanding her situation. "Talk about a total hassle."

"It is," said Coraline. "I was being chased by bats and I couldn't help but run away from them. It was horrible. But then Nights came and rescued me. I saw his shadow in the light that brought me to the Dream Gate."

"No way!" said Elijah. "Way to go Nights, you saved the actress from Screechers!"

"Thank you, Eli," said Nights.

"Screechers?" said Coraline in curiosity.

"They're those bats you mentioned," said Crystal. "Often seen lurkin' in caves somewhere. The question is how did these Screechers find you?" As Crystal thought about that, Coraline, thinking that there are other Nightmarens around the place, decides to go look around. Elijah sees this and says, "Where are you going?" This stopped her in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder at him and said, "I'm just doing some explorations."

"Well okay," said Elijah, shrugging. "But while you're at it, do think you can find Owl for us?"

"Mmm-hmm," said Coraline, nodding.

"And be careful out there," said Elijah. "Not all Nightmarens are nice like me and Nights are. Besides, you don't want your Ideya to get stolen."

"I'll be careful. Don't worry," said Coraline. She then takes off to find Owl, as well as find other inhabitants of her dream world. Crystal, who saw her running off, made sure that no one was trying to get her by placing a barrier around her. But what she doesn't know is that Coraline is still unsafe even with a shield around her, as long as she is alone with no one to watch over her, while she is playing in her dream world.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Spring Garden Part 2

Nights: The Imperial Star Crystal

Chapter Nine

Spring Garden Part 2

Coraline went as fast as she could to another part of her first dreamscape, only to come across an array of giant tulips that make up an entire forest. _This will be a perfect place to hide_, she thought to herself, beaming, thinking that a Nightmaren would appear from nowhere and attack. She immediately went into the forest of tulips, and settled in, watching the Nightopians mingle with a few Nightmarens. She began naming the type of heart every living thing she can see.

"Let's see," she said to herself. She first points to a pink-colored sprite with wings, while saying, "Good." She then pointed to a bug-eyed Nightmaren, wearing mostly dark-blue, and said, "Sometimes good." She then pointed to a caped Nightmaren holding cards, giggled, and said, "Evil, but funny." She giggled a little bit, catching the Nightmaren's attention. He threw a card at the location and she dodged it, making sure as to keep herself unharmed. The Nightmaren looked around the front of the flower forest to find a face sticking out of there, but could find no one. Coraline, who had been keeping quite all this time, took the card from its location, and went to another part of the floral forest, so she could slingshot it back to his owner. Before she could make it, however, she was surprised to see another Nightmaren in the forest. She had frightened her a little bit, as she giggled in delight.

"Got you," said the female Nightmaren, having the voice of Hilda. Coraline was surprised, because she sounds almost exactly like her stepmother. The only problem was, she looked nothing like her at all. This Nightmaren had white skin, black, shoulder length hair, and gray eyes with gray circles around them like a raccoon, and she wore a light gray shirt with an oval shaped gem in the middle, a black skirt, a pair of gray boots with two light gray stripes down the middle, a gray collar, and a stylish hairpin in the back of her head. Coraline looked at her in curiosity, thinking that she was on her side the whole time.

"Excuse me," she said, politely, "but how did you find me here?" The female Nightmaren giggled a little bit.

"That's easy," she said. "I knew you had to be here. We Nightmarens can sense a dreamer from a mile away." She winks upon saying this. Coraline giggled a little bit after hearing that.

"Oh, now where are my manners?" she said, waving her own hand in front of her. "I'm Delta of the Raccoon Trio. The funniest Raccoon sister in all of Nightopia, that is."

"Tee hee!" Coraline giggled. "I can see that!" She giggled a little bit upon hearing this. Delta then remembered something.

"Well," she said, proudly. "I can't do any more damage to around this popsicle stand. Call me when you need me, hon. Ta-ta!" She then flew off to another part of Nightopia, her trail of sparkles flowing behind her. Coraline beamed and thought, _she reminds me of my stepmother, Hilda._

Meanwhile, Nights, Elijah, and Crystal were looking around for Coraline.

"Crystal, did you see Coraline go somewhere?" he asked Crystal.

"My guess is," she replied, "that she's in a forest of giant tulips, hiding from any bad Nightmarens we know."

"You think so?" said Nights, with a blank look. Suddenly, a round orb, which glowed in a brilliant pink color, came about the group.

"You didn't lose a dreamer, did you?" said a disembodied voice, as the orb came closer to them. The gang turns around to find that same following them. The orb then turns into a Nightmaren; wearing a pink rose dress, a pair of light pink boots, a red collar, and a pair of pink roses on the sides of her long, lime green hair.

"Honey, that's the oldest trick in the book," said the Nightmaren, giggling. The others were relieved. They thought that she was the enemy, but they were wrong.

"Phew. It's just Rose," said Nights, in content. Rose then showed the gang a little thorn that was stuck on her shoulder.

"Here, darling would you?" she asked politely.

"Ow, looks like you got a thorn stuck in your shoulder," said Crystal. She then walked over to her, and said, "I'll get it out for you. Just hold still."

Meanwhile, Reala, who was flying about, trying to find Nights, comes across the Tulip Forest, where upon he discovers Coraline, who was hiding and playing among the area. He screeches to a halt, and floats there, with his arms off to the sides. He looked at her intently, knowing that she is all alone. _Foolish girl,_ he thought. _No one shall ever be alone, especially since there are Nightmarens, like myself, lurking about. _He then flew downwards towards the Tulip Forest, hoping to catch his prey.

Meanwhile, Coraline, who found a perfect place to fling the card back to the owner, positions it on a rubbery leaf stem, and aims for the caped Nightmaren. She then let go and the card went flying back to the owner in a flash. He sensed this and dodged just in time, because the card had stuck to the side of the cliff that he was standing by. He looked into Coraline's direction one more time before returning to what he was doing before the incident. Coraline giggled a little bit, after having to be playful with a Nightmaren for the time being. While she was still hiding, however, Reala landed only a few feet off the ground, just right behind her, glaring menacingly at his target.

"Hello, visitor," he said, smirking with dark intentions. This made Coraline really nervous. She looked behind her in Reala's direction, and gasped, clutching her black sweater in panic. Reala slowly raises his left arm up just off to the side, grinning his devious grin. As soon as the arm was in position, he extended his pink nails, ready to take her Ideya.

Meanwhile, after Crystal had just taken the thorn off Rose's shoulder, Coraline's scream was heard. All four were worried sick about her, so they decide to fly to her safety. She is then found to have escaped from Reala, and from the Tulip Forest, and she raced her way into Crystal's arms, wimpering in fright.

"What? What is it?" said Rose, who was worried about her. Coraline then raised her head from Crystal's chest, turned it to Nights, and said, "Oh Nights. It's him. It's that devil jester." Nights looked into the direction that she was pointing. All of a sudden, a black and red ball of dark energy came swooping around the corner, and stopped right in front of the group. The orb then forms Reala, who had his eyes closed, and the energy disappears from plain sight.

"What a pity," he said with a smile. "I assumed that you would come and find me, but instead you cared more the poor visitor. Now that is what I call cold-blooded." He then opened his eyes, and grinned, saying, "Hello Nights."

"Reala!" said Nights, in shock. Just as he was about to attack his brother, Reala snaps his fingers, and a cage appears before him, trapping the purple jester. He then floated to the cage that held his brother, saying, "Tsk tsk. Don't think I have forgotten about my mission, Nights. I need you to return to Master Wizmen as soon as I revive him. But doing so right away wouldn't hurt, now would it?" He chuckled, grinning wickedly at his younger brother. Nights glared angrilly at him and said, "I already told you, I'm never going back!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter," said Reala. He then eyed Coraline, and used his dark energy to lift her into the air. He signaled it to come forward, then the dark energy surrounding her brought her to its master. He grabbed her and held her tightly, saying, "After all, you shouldn't have let the poor sweet visitor all alone without anyone to tend to her." He chuckled, and licked his black painted lips.

"Let her go, Reala!" Nights shouted in disgust.

"Don't worry, little brother," said Reala, his eyes narrowing on Nights. "No harm will be brought to her." Coraline shivered at the thought. She knew he had to be lying. Reala directed his eyes to her, with a dark gleam in his eye, and said, "But I must say, it was very clever of her to hide behind a pillar and witness the destruction of the Imperial Star Crystal." Coraline's eyes widened with fear. _How did he know about me?_ She thought. _And how did he know what I saw in that chamber?_ She shut her eyes tightly, wishing that the incident would cease. Crystal watched from below, her eyes widened in shock. _Oh man_, she thought. _He must've been watchin' us the whole time._ She lowered her head and stared angrily at Reala. _That sneaky little snake_, she thought. _He's not gettin' away with this._

"Foolish little brother," said Reala, taunting Nights. "thinking that he can save a poor innocent victim without ever harming her. I'd like to see you even try to." He raises one hand from his victim, summons a dark orb, and says, "But not until I get rid of this pathetic visitor, once and for all."

"Nobody hurts my pal," said Crystal, angrily. She immediately becomes a giant orb of light, and flies right into Reala from behind, causing him to release Coraline, as she falls straight to the ground. As Reala recovers from the blow, Crystal is already next to Nights' cage. He narrowed his eyes at her, saying, "Oh, I almost forgot about you, Princess. It seems I need to deal with you as well." He closed his eyes, and said, "Have it you're way, but no matter what you try to do, I will defeat you-" He paused, opened his eyes, and continued, "-and I will take great pleasure in taking your Ideya as well."

"That's enough small talk!" said Crystal. She immediately begins shooting orbs of light straight at Reala, all the while keeping him distracted. Elijah and the others looked on, hoping that Nights would be safe. Coraline, knowing exactly what Crystal was doing, started up the the chain, hoping to rescue her friend. Once she reached the top, she immediately got inside the cage, panting.

"Coraline," said Nights, who was a little worried. "Thank goodness."

"I came to save you," said Coraline. "But I don't think I have enough Ideya to bring you out of here." Nights then noticed a red glow in her hand.

"You're Ideya of Courage is just what you need to get me out of here," he said with content. He then extended his hand, said, "Here. If we dualize with each other, we could break open this cage and retrieve the key from one of the guards."

"But how do I dualize with you?" Coraline asked in confusion.

"Take my hand and we will become one," said Nights. Coraline then thought for a moment, hoping that it might work. She then placed her palm against his and a strange light surrounds them, combines them both into one.

Meanwhile, Crystal is trying her best to keep Reala far away from Nights' cage as possible. She fires a series of bright orbs straight at him, while he dodges almost every one of them. He flies straight at her with great force, hoping to catch her. But she was faster. She dodged him just in time, his hand scraping her face on the way by. While the battle is taking place, Nights, who was going after the vulture with the key, said to his dualizee, "Hurry, Coraline. We need to get that key."

"Okay," said Coraline, who became transparent after dualizing with Nights. The two zoom past the fighting Nightmarens and straight towards the now flying vulture, hoping to catch their enemy by surprise. As soon as they reach it, Nights grabs the key, and the two fly towards the cage the he was being held in. He slams the key into it, and the cage is destroyed within seconds. Reala, who had witnessed this event, glares at him in anger, saying, "I'll remember this." He then disappears from plain sight. Coraline then noticed a glimmer of light coming from the ground.

"Nights," she said, trying to get her partner's attention. "There's a strange light down there."

"I see it too," said Nights. "Let's go, Coraline." The two then fly towards the light, which turns out to be a green colored orb shining brightly in the dreamscape's sun. The two undualize and Coraline walks over to it in curiosity. She then said, "I think it's one of my Ideya. But what does green stand for?" Crystal, Rose, Owl, and Elijah fly over to their location. Owl examined it for a moment and flapped excitedly.

"Oh hoo hoo!" said Owl, in joy. "Why that's the Ideya of Growth! That dastardly Reala must have left it the moment he left this place."

"Wow. Who'd a thunk it," said Crystal, smirking.

"Hey Crystal, don't get cocky," said Nights, giving her the look of mischief. Crystal pouted at him for that. Coraline then says, "This could mean that the Star Piece is still out there somewhere."

"Possibly," said Crystal. "It could be anywhere."

"Or it could be held by someone," said Nights. "You guys go on ahead. I need to go talk to someone." As soon as everyone was gone, he flies into the light, straight towards another dreamer's Dream Gate.

To be continued...


End file.
